


a placid facade

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Galra Empire, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Smooching, Sneaking Around, Teasing, altea, blade of marmora, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: Allura and Kolivan present a stoic facade to the universe. Behind closed doors, they're a little less reserved.





	a placid facade

The engagement was highly publicized, a calculated move in the light of the fall of the Galra empire. The alliance between what was left of the Alteans and the formerly secret society of the Blade of Marmora looked good to the rest of the universe, who were watching to see who would step in to leadership roles in lieu of Zarkon and his military forces. 

The announcement was solemn, with Allura and Kolivan in formal dress facing the cameras, seated in chairs that somewhat lessened the height difference between the two. Her hand rested atop Kolivan’s on the table between them. It only covered about one-third of the Galra’s hand, but Allura kept her head high, her gaze proud as she accepted the Blade leader’s offer of marriage. Kolivan was implacable as ever. 

When the cameras stopped rolling, the pair relaxed infinitesimally and stepped down from the castle-ship’s throne room dais. Kolivan bent low before his betrothed, taking a knee at her feet. He took one of her hands, as gently as if it were spun from sugar, and brought it to his lips. 

“Thank you, my princess,” he murmured over her knuckles. He released her hand and rose to his feet, towering over the Altean woman. 

Allura gazed up at him, her cheeks warming. 

“And thank you, Kolivan,” she responded. 

Later, when Allura had retired to her rooms, she grinned as she heard Kolivan’s distinct knocking at her door. She had changed from her formal gown into a loose, drapey nightgown, something she didn’t wear often. She had shamefully taken to wearing her paladin under suit to bed, because it reduced her response time when the castle’s alarms blared. 

But the low sleeves and the gossamer fabric made her feel like a person rather than just a game piece in intergalactic politics, and so she indulged that night. 

She dashed to allow him in, giggling as he ducked into the suite and wrapped his hands around her slender waist, lifting her to his lips for an enthusiastic kiss. Allura slung her arms around his neck, noticing he’d come to her in only trousers, no shirt, and placed kisses all over his face, ears and the patch of darker blue on his chin. 

“Hello, my love,” she whispered, rustling the pale blue hair at the bottom of his ears. 

“Good evening, dearest,” Kolivan murmured with a smile, sitting on a sofa at the foot of Allura’s bed and settling his fiancee on his lap. She gathered his braid in her hand and twirled it gently between her fingers, her facial markings glowing, betraying her interest in the Galra and her seat atop him. 

“I believe the announcement went well today,” Allura commented, leaning into Kolivan’s warm embrace. His hand rested on her back, and she tried to control her blush as she took note of how it spanned from shoulder to shoulder.

“Yes,” Kolivan agreed, smiling as he cuddled her to him. “You looked magnificent and regal. Anyone who would not follow you into hell is a fool.” 

He tucked a strand of her hair behind one pointed ear and grinned at her, unabashed, as he added, “While you will make an excellent leader, I must confess I prefer you like this. So soft, just for me.” 

He took her face between his hands, his delicate movements preventing his still-sharp claws from scratching her. 

Allura breathed deep before surging forward to claim his mouth, her tongue darting between his fangs. She pushed until Kolivan was nearly prone on the small couch, his head on one arm and his legs dangling off the other end. Her comparatively small hands smoothed over the deep red and blue markings on his arms and chest, her gaze hot upon her future husband. Kolivan’s hands fell to her hips and he groaned as the Altean woman began kissing her way down his neck. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Allura,” he rumbled. 

She grinned evilly at him from where she’d been worshiping his stomach and the furred trail that started below his navel. 

“Only six movements until the wedding, love,” she murmured, her breath blowing across his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> A minific for a rarepair challenge on my tumblr (roromir). Corresponding art can be found on my instagram, alidoodles1. 
> 
> It's up to you whether they're actually saving it until marriage. Maybe Allura is just teasing.


End file.
